


Noct finally loses his virginity

by Platinum_Bunny23



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, NSFW, OK SO NOW MY TAGS ARE ON AO3TAGOFTHEDAY IM SHOOK, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i had no idea what to call this plz send help, it's filthy smut take it or leave it, jesus what do i even tag this, they play rock paper scissors at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Bunny23/pseuds/Platinum_Bunny23
Summary: I've been in this fandom for less that a month and look at me go.Basically: Noct finally works up the courage to ask his boyfriends for sex for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I kid you not, I only got into Final Fantasy at the first of this month and by the twenty-third I’m posting smut about this franchise. Jesus Christ someone needs to rein me in; I haven’t even got a console to play a game from this franchise….  
> Apologies for any mistakes you may come across – I edited this in a rush.

“Noct… are you sure about this?”

The crown prince nodded slowly, bright blue eyes finding sudden interest in his glove. He _might’ve_ been a bit too bold asking for this, especially considering his _situation_. Noct stifled a jolt when he felt a hand press against his back; judging by the size and smoothness it was Prompto’s. He couldn’t even look at any of them he felt so embarrassed.

“Really? You sure don’t seem it.” The blonde laughed, though his usual playful tone was mellowed out. His hand circled in a slow, comforting motion, eyes carefully watching for any signal that he should back off.

“We won’t blame you for backing out.” The advisor mumbled, casting his eyes over the boy. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about his charge in less than innocent ways; now that Noct was expressing an interest in finally losing his virginity, it was getting harder and harder to resist each passing moment.

Noctis shot his head up and shook his head, “No, I want to.” He said firmly. “I just… it’s a bit complicated with… us.” He glanced at his three companions to try and emphasis his point.

“Hmm? That’s all? You don’t want to make one of us jealous?” Gladio raised an eyebrow and with a gruff chuckle, he raised a fist to the others. “Rock paper scissors then? Winner gets the royal brat?” he offered.

“H-hey!” Noctis barked, a little annoyed that his virginity was being settled over a childish game.

“I’m game!” Prompto chirped and readied his fist.

“I’m willing to participate.” Ignis mimicked the motion and the three quickly got ready.

Noct rolled his eyes – they weren’t going to listen. Besides, it was a fair and easy way to settle things, even if it was a bit too simplistic. What else would’ve he suggested, anyway? A ‘ye olde tournament’ where the knights would battle use their wits and strength, with the prize being Noct? Yeah, no…

“Rock, paper, scissors!” The three grown, adult men, with respectable positions in society (or, well, whatever you’d deem Prompto’s), shouted as they threw out their hands, miming the unrelated items with the fingers. Prompto had formed a pair of scissors, Ignis a sheet of paper and Gladio a rock. Go figure… All three frowned and repeated the shake, throwing down a new set of utensils. Gladio gave a chuckle of triumph when his rock trumped his companions’ scissors.

Noct was quickly swept into the muscly arms of his bodyguard and dragged into a messy kiss, tongues quickly tangling together. It may be the black haired prince’s first time having sex, but it certainly wasn’t his first time kissing another and he quickly fell into a familiar tandem with Gladio. He let the other take control and dominate the kiss, hands coming up to cling to the taller’s broad shoulders. He couldn’t suppress a squeak of surprise when a calloused hand slide up his shirt to brush against chest, causing him to jolt away. Gladio broke away from the kiss to raise an eyebrow. “S-sorry, just got surprised.” Noct mumbled and bowed his head, feeling his face become a bright, vivid red.

Prompto hummed, a thought flickering through his head, and he tapped the advisor’s shoulder. Ignis turned to look at the gunner, eyes widening slightly in surprise at the proximity. “How about we act as a demonstration, hmm?”

Ignis raised an eyebrow and hummed in thought, though his mind was already made up. “Oh?” The advisor pretended to consider for a moment before he gave a slow nod, eyes sparkling with a rare mischievousness. He pulled the blonde into his lap and into a kiss, and with practised ease, began to pull each other out of their clothes. Prompto slowly grinded against Ignis, humming in excitement as a quickly lubed finger slid up his thigh to circle his hole, ready to push in.

The other pair’s eyes were drawn to the sound of kissing and rustling of clothes, pulling away from their own kiss to spectate. Gladio wrapped his broad arms around Noct’s svelte form to pull him to his chest and whispered quietly, “watch carefully – this’ll be you in a bit.”

Noctis felt his breath shorten into small pants as his body reacted to the sight, shifting so he sat snug against Gladio with his thighs pressing against the bodyguard’s slowly hardening cock – a bold move on his part. They watched with bated breath as Ignis began to thrust his fingers into the gunner, seeing Prompto shift and fidget, his breath beginning to come out in quick pants and become more desperate in his kisses. Noct could feel the blood rise to his face and rush to his crotch at the vulgar sight, and he suddenly felt very aware of what was going on – and what was to happen. He felt his nervousness rise and glanced at Prompto’s face, checking to see if there was any signs of pain or discomfort, becoming reassured when he saw it was clear. He would be fine; the others were experienced and Noctis could relax and give himself over to them without worry.

Noct’s attention was brought back to the couple in front of him as Prompto gave a muffled moan as the fingers struck his sweet spot, completely lost in his kissing with the brunette. Noct was entranced as they broke the kiss for Ignis to lay a hickey on Prompto’s pulse, earning another string whines from the younger. The blonde was turned around, now facing Gladio and Noctis, his reddened lips and hair tousled out of its usual carefully crafted messiness on full display, though he didn’t seem to mind judging by his blissed expression. Ignis encircled Prompto in his arms and gently pushed against him so the blonde was now on all fours with the advisor leaning over the top of him.

Ok, ok, Noct was beginning to feel a little intimidated again by the display in front of him – was he really expected to live up to this? Feeling his trepidation, Gladio rubbed a circle with the pads of his fingers into the prince’s shoulder; not enough to be noticed by the others, but enough for Noct to feel and take comfort from. They watched as Ignis lubed his cock up and lined himself up before he pushed in, seeing Prompto shiver and roll back to take more in, only being halted by Ignis grabbing his hip to slow him. The two paused for a moment before moving, a slow steady pace as Prompto twitched and writhed as he was stretched to accommodate. “Nng~!” Prompto groaned and took fistfuls of the bedding into his hand. “H-harder, Ignis!”

Noctis became aware of his own hardening dick and Gladio’s pressed against his thigh – he’d have to act soon. He gulped as he watched Ignis begin to pick up the pace at Prompto’s encouragement, seeing how both began to lose focus and became more engrossed in their own actions, hearing the sounds of their grunts and groans with the creak of the bed. Noctis could feel his face redden when the blonde glanced up at him through half lidded eyes and give a saucy wink.

“How about we get started, hmm? We can’t let them have all the fun.” Gladio murmured and placed a small kiss on the junction of the prince’s neck and shoulder, earning a shiver. Noctis nodded slightly and tried his best to relax, leaning back – he _can_ handle this. He felt the bodyguard’s hands trail and unclothe him whilst Noct took a few unsteady gulps of air to try and calm himself. Gladio could feel the apprehension growing in his charge and he slowed down his actions; it would be better to take it slow, at least in the beginning. What was Noct getting so worried about? He wouldn’t be doing this unless he trusted them. Was he worried that he was going to embarrass himself? Lifting his head, he makes eye contact with the currently being pounded into gunner and signals to him, eyes flitting to where Noct was watching some point faraway.

Promto nodded and he tapped Ignis arm, still not giving up in his rolling back to meet each thrust, and flicked his head to the prince, mutually passing on the message. Ignis raised an eyebrow and nodded, seeing how Noct was becoming more and more distant. The two quickly moved forward, until the gunner nearly had his face on Noct’s lap. The black haired prince jolted out of his reverie when he realised what was happening, and shot a surprised glance at the blonde.

“Wha-?” Noct’s question was cut off when Prompto took his cock into his mouth and began to suck, causing the prince to moan and toss his head back. Noct’s mind was wiped clean of all thought, except for how wondrous it felt to be in Prompto’s hot, wet mouth. He hadn’t given or received oral before, having categorised it mentally the same as going all the way in sex, so all his nerves were set alight in this one moment. He groaned and leant his head back against Gladio’s chest, feeling sweat begin to rise as his arousal spiked.

The trio shared a victorious smirk (or the best Prompto could do, considering his current situation) at Noct’s response, mutually all agreeing that if this was the reaction they got from something as simple as that, then they couldn’t wait to see what else they could make Noctis do. Ignis struck up his pace again, pounding into Prompto and causing the blonde to moan around the dick in ecstasy, which caused Noct to raise a hand to his mouth to try and stifle his loud groan at the vibration around his dick. Gladio swiped up the bottle of lube and emptied some over his fingers, spreading it over the digits before he traced Noct’s ass and circling the prince’s hole.

Noct jolted when he felt the pressure, his mind rearing back to try and remind him he was about to lose his virginity, but it was scattered to the wind when Prompto pressed his tongue to the underside of Noct’s cock and licked all the way up to the tip. He sagged in Gladio’s grip, pants and moans beginning to pour out his mouth freely, the hand that had been covering his mouth before had now found purchase on gripping Gladio’s muscular arm. He groaned when he felt two fingers slowly slid in, his body stretching to allow the intrusion. It didn’t hurt, like he originally thought it would, and didn’t even feel uncomfortable, he could just _feel_ it there.

Gladio began to press a kiss against the smooth, ivory skin of their prince, slowly pressing in his teeth to create only a small hickey – he had to be careful to not scare Noct off. The bodyguard slid his fingers in and out, feeling the hot cavern contract around him and Gladio’s mind quickly raced with dirty images of what he could possibly do. It was getting harder and harder to keep a level head, especially when he could hear all the lewd sounds coming from his charge. He added another finger, thrusting all three in and out at a steady pace, wringing a string of cries and moans – it was intoxicating.

Ignis watched the spectacle going on in front of him and pressed his hips against Prompto’s in a particularly hard thrust, causing the gunner to moan loudly, which in turn caused Noct to mewl in bliss. Just as that happened, Gladio had crooked his fingers to the side and brushed against Noct’s prostate, causing the prince to shout and come into Prompto’s mouth. He shuddered as he released, Prompto quickly gulping it down, though a bit still slid down the side of his mouth, and let the softening cock free with a pop. Ignis slowed his hips in distraction at the sight of Noct’s orgasm, Prompto not seeming to mind as he was busy swiping come off his face.

Noct opened his blue eyes and blushed a brilliant red on seeing that the trio was looking at him. “W-what?” Did he do something wrong? Oh god, had he killed the mood? Why were they staring at him like that?

Gladio chuckled and pressed an affectionate kiss to the prince’s temple. “Oh? Were we doing that good of a job?”

Prompto laughed as well, a cheeky grin on his face. “You could’ve given me at least a bit of heads up~!”

Noctis’s face possibly couldn’t have gotten any redder. Ah. He’d came too quickly. “Sorry…”

“No worries – we aren’t expecting you to be flawless for your first time.” Ignis added, sliding up his glasses, though there was a tinge of a smug smirk on his face.

Noct nodded, his blush beginning to die down and his senses returned to remind him that things weren’t over yet – he could still feel Gladio’s hard cock against his leg. “Um… shall we continue?” ok, nope, never mind, the blush was back.

The trio nodded and they resumed their activities. Gladio pushed his fingers back in, taking care to not press too much onto Noct’s sweet spot now that he knew where it was, but enough to stir him back up. Feeling that the black haired prince was finally loose enough, Gladio slathered more lube onto his cock and pressed it against Noct’s hole, ready to push in. “You ready?”

Noct nodded slightly, “as ready as I’ll ever be.” He panted out. Gladio rearranged his grip so his hands now held Noctis’ slim hips, and slowly let him down so he was impaled on his cock. Noctis gasped and his hands quickly turned to latch onto Gladio’s biceps as his body burned at the feeling of being stretched. Ok, he _knew_ Gladio wasn’t going to be an easy fit, but _damn, maybe he should’ve waited a bit before he tried Gladio_.

“Alright?” Gladio asked once Noct was fully seated on his lap. Noct shuddered, taking lungful gulps of air as he tried to bring himself under control and properly relax to weaken the burning. The prince nodded weakly though he kept his vice like hold on the arms, looking ready to break at any moment. Gladio glanced at the other pair for some help; the two were now watching the spectacle with the same aroused gaze Noctis and Gladio had watched them with before, Ignis slowly thrusting to keep Prompto panting and still responding.

Gladio looked at how rigid Noct had become, and deciding that this position was a bit too much for the prince right now, wrapped an arm around him and reshuffled themselves, trying his best not to move too much, though still feeling Noctis wince. Now that they were mirroring the other pair’s position, with gravity no longer being an unhelpful force in stretching Noct, he felt the prince begin to relax and loosen up again. Good, good, they were making progress.

Prompto leant forward and caught Noct into a kiss, quickly distracting him from the burn by pulling his boyfriend into a playful wrestle with their tongues, fighting for dominance. Ignis also picked up the pace again, rolling his hips to meet Prompto’s in careful, precise thrusts to draw out a breathy set of moans. Noct was quickly distracted and Gladio began to thrust shallowly, feeling himself melt in the virginal tightness, something primal and selfish taking pride that he was the first to claim the prince.

They began to pick up the pace; the kissing becoming more desperate, needy, breathy and sloppy as they lost themselves as they were pounded into. Noct began to respond to Gladio’s thrusts, grinding back to meet him and moans of praise being quickly swallowed by kisses with Prompto. He groaned as gentle nips were introduced into the kiss, trying to mimic Prompto’s action to reciprocate. The two younger men were kissing more out of a way to keep themselves grounded and to last longer on the onslaught from the men pounding into them.

Noct had definitely realised why so many people became addicted to sex – it was insane. The euphoria he was feeling was heavenly and his mind continued to melt into mush with each passing second, letting himself drown in the lusty bliss. He knew he wouldn’t be able to walk properly the next day after this ordeal, but in the moment, he couldn’t care less, just desperately seeking his next release. Moans spilled shamelessly, one after another, mixing with the grunts and whines of the others.

“Wow,” Gladio groaned and gave a particularly hard thrust, sending Noct forward a bit at the motion, “you’re, ha-ah, really learning quickly, Noct!” A part of him berated for his actions – this was hardly what he should be doing to the crown prince, let alone _so roughly on his first time_. But it was just so… so _great_ ; feeling Noct squirm and mewl under his touch, tighten and twitch around his cock, it was fantastic. Yeah, the other two were great, but there was something incredible about having Noct during his first time.

“They’re both doing very well.” Ignis commented in between small pants, continuing to push Prompto further and further to the edge. It was addictive to watch as Noct and Prompto kissed, sloppy and without co-ordination – it all felt so surreal. The only issue was, Ignis could see the two were becoming more engrossed in each other, than the ones actually fucking them. He made eye contact with Gladio and flickered his eyes down to point out what was happening, the bodyguard raising an eyebrow but catching on.

“But you two really should be focusing on us more!” Gladio growled and snaked a hand around to grasp Noctis’ dick, giving it a few pumps. Ignis following likewise with Prompto, also bringing out a chorus of moans. The two grasped the bedsheet and shuddered, minds going blank at the combined assault on their senses. Noct and Prompto broke from their kiss, too overwhelmed to focus on anything else. They both whimpered when hickeys were placed along their shoulders, body’s furiously trying to keep up with the punishing pace.

Prompto was the first to come, groaning and burying his face in the sheets as he released. Noct came with a mewl as a well-timed thrust from Gladio and seeing Prompto orgasm sent him spiralling over the edge. Ignis followed nearly immediately, turned on by the sight of the two wrecked men beneath him, attempting to pull out of Prompto in time, but still ended up coming inside, feeling the blonde shudder at the feeling. Gladio finally came, burying himself to the hilt inside Noct and feeling the prince groan weakly as he was filled.

The two men pulled out, struggling to catch their breath as they panted. They took in the sight of the two wrecked beneath them, both quivering in exhaustion and come leaking down their thighs, the two older men feeling a deep satisfaction from the sight. Prompto was the first to recover, pushing himself up until he leant against Ignis, taking in greedy lungfuls of air. Noct slowly followed, Gladio helping support him. It was a weird feeling for Noct, feeling the come drip down - it wasn’t unpleasant, it was just weird.

“So? What did you think?” Gladio asked, rubbing a slow circle on Noct’s side.

“It,” he got out in between pants, “was fun.”

“Oh?” Prompto sent a wink to him, though he too looked exhausted. “If it was just ‘fun’, want to go another round?”

Although Gladio had rolled his eyes at the two younger men’s comments of ‘fun’ (c’mon, it was more than just _‘fun’_ ) he hummed in realisation at the blonde’s question. “Oh, that’s right, Ignis and Prompto still need to get a taste.” He glanced back over the exhausted prince, his brows tilting in worry. “You think you can handle it?”

Noct blinks away the tiredness and glances at the two in front of him. Would he have to go for another two rounds? He didn’t think he’d be able to remain conscious for that long… if he could just-! An idea sprung up in Noct’s head. He knew it was asking a bit much, especially seeing how it was his first time and he had already come twice… “Only if I can have both at once.”

“Are you sure?” Ignis asked, casting a careful eye over Noct, eyebrows raised. He did look tempting, and the promise of another round, especially with what Noct was _implying_ , but the black haired prince looked ready to collapse.

“It’s not easy, Noct – I think you should wait for next time to try that.” Prompto frowned, already beginning to recover and liven up again.

Noctis rolled his eyes, feeling energy beginning to flow through his muscles at the promise of another round. “After Gladio, I think I’ll be ok.”

Gladio gave a chuckle, his ego fanned by the comment, and let Noct move over to the other pair. Prompto pushed himself behind the prince and helped him onto Ignis’ lap, laying careful hickeys to stir Noct back up. Noct shivered at the feeling, his nerves hyper-sensitive after the last round. Ignis stroked his own cock, slathering some more lube onto it, hardening as Prompto kept Noct busy.

Prompto let his hands roam over his prince as he lay more and more hickeys along his neck and back. A hand slid down and began to pump Noct’s slowly hardening cock, delighting in the string of moans he got in response. He glanced over when he saw that Ignis was ready, and slowly helped line Noctis up and lower him till he was impaled.

“Hng-!” Noctis shuddered, his hands latching onto Prompto’s to try and hold himself steady. Ignis definitely wasn’t as big as Gladio, but he wasn’t small by any definition. He could feel the dick slide in with ease, aided by the lube and Gladio’s come that was still inside. He could feel the seed move around at the new intrusion, and Noct shook at the feeling.

Ignis was amazed at how easily Noct had accepted his cock – he’d have to thank Gladio later for that. He was engulfed in such a tight heat he could feel reason begin to melt with it, and he thrusted up shallowly. Noct immediately responded, jerking and rocking with the motion, a breathy sigh leaving his lips. Oh boy, this was going to be fun.

He glanced at Prompto, not surprised to see that the gunner was already slathering his fingers in lube – he couldn’t blame him. The blonde pushed a finger into Noct’s hole, cooing softly and mumbling praise. The black haired prince shivered but nodded; a mutual ok. Slowly, the two began to move in tandem, Prompto adding a finger when he felt Noct was stretched enough for another. Ignis adamantly kept the pace slow and controlled, trying to prolong it long enough so that Prompto could join in.

Noctis was beginning to become frustrated. The burn was starting up again from the continued stretching and the brutally slow pace they were going at was doing nothing for him – how strong was Ignis’ resolve? “G-guys, you can hurry up.” He groaned, trying to pick up the pace, only to be stopped by the advisor’s hands firmly on his hips.

“If you need something to do…” Prompto gently pushed Noct’s chin with his free hand to where Gladio was watching. Taking his que, Gladio moved off the bed and stood near the prince’s head, cock close to his face. “You know what to do – just remember what I had done.” Prompto egged the prince on. Noct nodded, careful not to show his eagerness, and, while still rolling with the shallow thrusts he was receiving, took Gladio’s dick in his mouth. Hey, at least it was better than being at his wit’s end while he waited to be prepped.

Gladio gave an appreciative hiss and ran a hair through Noct’s sweaty locks. Through the haze, Noct tried to remember what the blonde had done. The prince tentatively licked up the underside to the tip, tasting bitterness along the way. Yeah, this definitely wasn’t going to be one of his favourite flavours. Still, he carefully flicked the tip in his mouth, trying to keep his teeth away as best he could while bobbing up and down. Noct was worried about taking any more in, least his gag reflex kick in or he accidently bit while he was being thrusted into. He could still feel hickeys being marked across his neck, shoulders and chest, Ignis now joining the fray while still keeping up his annoyingly slow pace.

Finally, oh so finally, Prompto withdrew his fingers and began to spread lube over his dick. Noct began to suck and lick in earnest, his hands coming up to pump what he couldn’t swallow, now flying completely off instinct, as Prompto lined his cock up next to Ignis and slowly pushed in. Both Prompto and Noct gave exhilarated sighs. Noctis felt like his tongue was about to loll out at any moment, chest heaving at the sudden full feeling. He could feel them both pressing against him, eyes rolling back in his head at the sensation. “Ha-haa~!” he groaned around Gladio’s cock, slowly in his sucking due to being overwhelmed.

“You doing ok?” Prompto asked, his hands slowly rubbing a circle over Noct’s stomach. The blonde just barely suppressed a groan, feeling how Noct’s abdomen had been slightly engorged by the two cocks now inside of him, fighting off the urge to thrust in without abandon. It was so hot and tight inside, not to mention he could feel Ignis right next to him and Gladio’s come was seeping over him – damn this was intense.

Noct just moaned in response, returning to his sucking with zeal, hearing Gladio moan above him response. Ignis and Prompto took it as their signal that it was ok to move and began to slowly thrust. Noct felt himself bliss out – this was intense. He could feel them alternating in their thrusts; when Ignis thrusted up, Prompto pulled back and visa versa, leaving the prince to jerk and shudder in their grasp, merciless in their onslaught. He pushed his hips down to take more in as fast he could, eager to be filled up to the very brim. He licked and sucked, mindlessly trying to get the throbbing cock in his mouth to come.

“W-whoa, Noct!” Prompto panted as he pushed up against the resistance, “you’re getting good at this.” He praised, his hand still massaging Noct’s stomach as he felt the cocks inside move – he hadn’t expected for that to become such a turn on.

Gladio grunted, his hips shifting ever so slightly as he resisted the urge to buck in and fuck Noct’s mouth. “I’m surprised that you’d learn this quickly.” He groaned out as he gave a short tug on the prince’s black locks.

Ignis thrusted up, feeling Noct shake and mewl as he finally found his prostate. “You’re doing splendidly.” He added, hands on Noct’s quivering thighs to hold him down. He watched as Prompto continued to touch the prince’s stomach, certain that the blonde could feel both their cocks inside. He gave another hard thrust up, glasses threatening to slide down his nose, and Prompto quickly caught on about the location of Noct’s sweet spot.

The two of them launched an attack, Noct’s back arching at the feeling and moaning around Gladio’s cock. This sent the black haired bodyguard over the edge, coming hard and fast into Noct’s mouth. He withdrew to watch the finale of the display as come dribbled down the side of the prince’s mouth, bright blue eyes hazy with lust.

Prompto could feel Noctis contracting around them, showing he was close to coming at any moment. He finally let his hand drift down to give Noct’s cock a few strokes. It was the last thing the prince needed, coming with a wanton cry, tightening around the two inside. The sudden squeeze tipped both Ignis and Prompto over the edge, coming inside Noct.

There was a moment of silence as they floated on a post coital bliss, everyone trying to bring themselves down from their high. Prompto and Ignis slowly pulled out, Noct flinching as the trio’s seed began to leak out of him. His mind was completely blank and his limbs felt like lead, everything became hazy and dream-like. He distantly felt himself being pulled into someone’s, probably Gladio’s, arms.

“So? Did you enjoy your first time?” a distant voice asked, their voice laced with mirth.

“Mhm…” Noctis hummed before exhaustion took hold and he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: (shakily sips hot chocolate) this… this was intense to write… my excuse for wanting to ‘step up my game’…


End file.
